A Piece of Pie and a Conversation
by cocoa85715
Summary: "After that night, I never did see Sam or Dean again, but for some reason, I never forgot them. They didn't even know my name." (One-shot, rated for language)


**Hey guys, I'm back with this short little Supernatural one-shot. It's a ficlet based off of this gif on Tumbler, or more accurately the description below the gif: post/41909511489/imagine-sitting-down-at-a-diner-a nd-ordering-a**

**I got permission from the one who posted it to post this, so I hope you guys enjoy it! As this is my first time writing a Supernatural fanfic, I'm a tad nervous about how in-character Sam and Dean are, so please give me your thoughts in your reviews!**

**And to my Daughter of Arkham readers: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm almost done with the next chapter. Have patience, grasshoppers. **

* * *

"_Can today get any more exhausting?" _I thought with a tired sigh as I walked into my favorite diner and collapsed onto one of the barstools, wincing as I bumped a bruise on my shin. God, I hate my job.

"You okay, Miss?" asked the guy working today's shift, a concerned look on his boyish face.

"Do I _look _okay to you, Leo?" I snapped, knowing his name from a quick glance at his name tag.

Leo's eyes, which were the color of dark coffee, went huge, and his hands went up in the air in the gesture for surrender. "Okay, sorry I asked." he muttered. Running a large hand through his mess of inky black curls, he quickly changed the subject. "What would you like to order?"

"Your finest pie." I drawled, leaning forward to rest my arms on the counter, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Right away, Miss." Leo responded dutifully, and without another word, disappeared, off to the kitchen I assumed.

For a few minutes, I stared off into space, idly swinging my legs back and forth.

"Leave the girl alone, Dean."groaned a decidedly male voice.

Curious, I looked to my left, and saw them.

Two noticeably handsome men sat a few seats away from me, and they looked around my age. The one who had spoken was noticeably taller than the other man, despite the fact that he looked a few years younger than him, and had longish brown hair that curled at the tips. The other man had shorter brown hair a few shades lighter than the taller man's, and was looking right at me. As soon as he knew I was looking at him, he raised his mug of coffee to me with a smirk and a flirtatious wink.

I quickly turned my rapidly reddening face away from him. It had been a while since such a handsome man flirted with me so openly. Ignoring the feeling of his eyes on me, I turned my attention to Leo, who was coming with my food.

"Your pie, Miss." Leo said as he set my plate down, which was heavy with a huge slice of delicious-looking pie.

"Thanks, Leo." I said with a smile. He grinned back at me, and went back to work. It seemed like he forgave me for snapping at him earlier, I noted as I watched him happily taking orders from the other patrons. As my gaze swept around the room, I caught the man's gaze once more. Despite the taller man's best efforts, he walked the short distance to me and took the empty barstool next to me.

"Hey there, gorgeous." he flirted, his deep voice dangerously seductive. My heartbeat sped up at the sound of it. "Name's Dean Winchester."

"Sorry if he bothers you, my brother doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'. I'm Sam, by the way." the younger man introduced, taking the barstool on my other side. I opened my mouth to tell them my name, but Dean interrupted me.

Dean scowled at his brother. "Way to cockblock, dude." he complained.

"I'd never do such a thing." Sam replied with an innocent smile.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _sure _you wouldn't. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Utterly confused, I looked between them, searching for answers. The brothers glared playfully at each other for a long moment. Then, Dean switched his attention to me, and his brother followed suit.

"So I see you're a fan of pie, like me." Dean began with a grin. "What kind is that, anyways?"

"Pecan." I replied shyly, staring down at my hands.

Dean just sat there blinking for a moment, before he let out a loud laugh. "That's my favorite kind!" he laughed, "Tell me, is it any good?"

I nodded, finally daring to meet his gaze. "Delicious." I answered with a smile. "You want some?" I offered. I was only being polite.

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed, snagging a few extra forks from Leo's stack of plates as the curly-haired man was walking past. The worker gave Dean an annoyed look, and went back into the kitchen for more forks.

Sam groaned. "Dean, did you _really _have to do that?" he questioned exasperatedly.

Dean nodded a yes as he stuck a fork into my pie, taking off a large piece.

"Hey!" I complained, stopping him with a glare that had caused fully grown men to pee themselves before. "Put that piece _down _and grab a smaller one." I ordered.

Dean gulped, before doing as I asked. "Damn, this chick can order me around better than you can, Sammy." he muttered as he reluctantly grabbed a much smaller piece. He took a bite, and nearly moaned. "This is some _really _good pie."

"Damn right I can order you around." I retorted with a self-satisfied smile. Behind me, Sam was trying hard not to fall off his barstool laughing.

"Do you want some of my pie too, Sam?" I asked, suddenly realizing I'd never asked him.

The taller brother shook his head 'no'. "I'm fine, thank you."

Dean guffawed as he took another bite of my pie. "Nah, he's just afraid to eat anything but rabbit food." he teased.

Sam scowled. "I'm not afraid." he grumbled. "I'd just rather eat healthier food."

The older brother snorted, and I took a few bites of pie as the two dissolved into mindless bickering.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one," Dean grunted, "You just think you're too good for junk food."

"I do _not_." Sam.

"Do too." Dean.

"Do not." Sam.

"Do too." Dean.

"Do not." Sam.

Damn, this was like watching a tennis match. Or, you know, giant five year olds fighting.

"Then prove it." Dean declared with a challenging smirk as he pushed the half-empty plate toward his brother.

"No way," Sam refused, rolling his eyes. "I'll leave the heart attacks for you when you're older."

"What are you, _chicken_?" Dean taunted with a mocking laugh.

Sam growled, and with an irritated sigh, shoved a piece of pecan pie into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds, before his dark brown eyes went huge, and he let out a moan of pleasure.

"Shall we leave you two alone for a while?" Dean teased. His younger brother was quick to shoot him the middle finger, and while they were distracted, I maneuvered the plate to a spot we could all reach easily, and ate another mouthful of the delicious pie.

Dean laughed at him, and Sam started laughing as well. Eventually, I joined in their laughter.

For the rest of the night, even after the pie was long gone, we talked about nothing and everything.

After that night, I never did see Sam or Dean again, but for some reason, I never forgot them. They didn't even know my name.

Even now, years later, I remember the two strange brothers, even though we only shared a piece of pie and a conversation.

* * *

**One note I'd like to make before I leave: obviously, the narrator is female, or at least they self-identify as female. However, you may have noticed the fact that I didn't describe her physical appearance. Indeed, I didn't even give you guys a name. This is intentional, I assure you. Use your imaginations for this one. **


End file.
